Kevin's Promise
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: So, being the boy he was, he kept up on his promise and after visiting his mother who had missed him more than the world, he drove right on over to his girlfriend's house to pick her up. *Sequel to "Gwen's Pact"*


**A/N: Ah, I decided to write a little bit of Gwevin fluff. And guys, I suggest you check out my buddy bbop11rocks's story. I finally won and she wrote one. Yay. So anyways, here's something of a sequel to "Gwen's Pact".**

**Disclaimer: I will fight Man of Action for Ben 10 in a legal battle, but until I can find a lawyer, that ain't happenin'.**

* * *

**_Kevin's __Promise_**

It was the first second they'd had alone. Ben was out with Julie for a few hours and Kevin had promised that after he'd visited his mother for the first time in weeks, he'd take Gwen out. She said she wanted to tell him something. So, being the boy he was, he kept up on his promise and after visiting his mother who had missed him more than the world, he drove right on over to his girlfriend's house to pick her up.

His Camaro with the emerald green and jet-black paint job rolled right into her driveway. And he quietly slid his phone out of his pocket and fired off a text to the redhead, a smile plastered on his lips although no one could see it.

_Look outside_

He sent it before rolling down one window and sitting there with a hand hanging out with his fingers thrumming rhythmically against the smooth metal. His obsidian eyes focused on the window right above the driveway, just waiting for her to look out that window and to see her eyes light up with delight as she saw he was waiting outside for her, just like he had promised. He wouldn't leave her again. Not ever.

And sure enough, she stuck her head out the window, scarlet hair like a waterfall of fire. Gwen bit her lip as she saw him waiting for her. And then she vanished, shutting the window behind her before bolting out the door and bounding down the stairs, eager as ever to see her boyfriend.

As she dropped into the passenger seat beside him, he kicked the car into gear and pressed down on the pedal, looking over his shoulder to back out of the driveway without hitting the mailbox or anything. And he sped down the street to the stop sign at the end of it, facing the empty intersection.

That was when he leaned over and kissed her for real. He let his hands wrap up in her mane of crimson and poured all his heart into her, loving her more than ever. They had been apart far too long. Far, far too long.

She leaned into him, giving him everything he wanted and needed. She let her fingers graze the back of his neck, faintly touching his long locks of pure ebony. The redhead drank him in, knowing that she never wanted to be separated from him ever again. Never again.

When they finally drew apart, Kevin kicked the car into gear once more from being parked at the intersection. He drove it along, just to keep them moving in the softly lingering silence, not awkward but just perfect. It was just the way they liked it.

Finally, Gwen broke the silence. "Hey, Kevin?" she asked quietly, just to get his attention more than anything. She knew his mind was on her, but she didn't know if his head was in the real world or still caught up in fantasies.

The dark teen's blackened orbs flickered to her as if on command. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what the day was when we went to the Forge of Creation?" Her voice held a slightly timid tone, but she knew she wanted to remind him. Just to let him know. Just so he knew.

"Um..." One hand left the wheel to run through his hair the color of a raven's wing. "A day... of a month?" His eyebrows knit together as he thought. "Give me a sec. I got this one."

Gwen just smiled before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself," she laughed quietly. As he gave her a cute little surrendering pout, she told him, "It was our anniversary. Six months, Kevin."

His features relaxed, no longer stressed with the work of thinking. "Aw man, I'm sorry. I forgot. Now I feel stupider than usual."

Gwen grinned, shifting closer to him despite the fact that the console kept them apart. She drank in the scent of motor oil and grease that always seemed to cling to him. It was one of his many signatures. Like the car. "Don't," she told him. "You saved the universe single-handed. Multiple universes if you want to get technical about it."

"Eh..." He just shrugged before snaking one arm around her petite little waist. "I still feel guilty." One hand tugged the car's steering wheel to the left, getting the vehicle to corner neatly. "I should've gotten you something."

"Just being with you is enough, Kevin." Gwen quietly drew away from him. The dark teen cast a worried glance at her for a moment before he realized that she was taking off a necklace. Then she leaned over and he felt something thin winding around his throat.

"What're you doin'?" he asked, trying to look at her without taking his eyes from the road for very long.

"Putting this on you while your driving." She pulled away and smiled at him, admiring her work. "Look in the mirror," breathed Gwen.

He reached up with one hand and tilted the reflective glass enough so that he could see himself. A tight necklace lay strapped against his skin, the green and black showing clearly against his snowy pale skin. He fingered it gently as the car's wheels slowed to a stop on the blacktopped pavement, the roaring red of a stop sign shining under a streetlight's faint glow. "Gwen…" he breathed, knowing that she put her heart into it. He could just feel it, he didn't have to know.

"I made it before you…" Sadness lingered in her emerald eyes for a moment as her gaze cast away from him, out into the cold that they were driving through. A soft sigh escaped her, reliving the moments when he had held her shoulders, sucking the life energy from her, taking her powers, taking pieces of her broken heart. "I thought you'd like it, since you keep painting your car black and green all over again every time Ben smashes it." And she returned her eyes to him sheepishly with a smile on her lips that didn't last long as Kevin crashed his mouth upon hers.

Shock froze her for a moment as the car sat still but her head spun with thoughts and raging emotions. But then she melted right into him again. She loved him too much. She loved him enough to do anything for him. Even risk her own life, the same way he had done it so many times before for her.

Kevin just held her close to him, just wanting to know the warmth of another human being. He just wanted to feel her body against his and know that she was there and that she was still alive and that she was safe from anything life would throw at the two of them. He just wanted to know she was there.

Eventually, the moment ended, Kevin drawing himself away from Gwen, his fingers pulling out of her fiery crimson locks. "I'll never leave you again," he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers lightly. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was alright. I finally got my uploading site back to normal after some recent malfunctions. Hehe. But anyways, review. Thanks a million for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
